Hey, dumbass! I'm pregnant!
by Chica's Cupcake
Summary: Robin was a dumbass and got Starfire pregnant. It's a happy occasion, but also a scary one if you aren't ready. But surely with these goofy teens around, she and Robin will pull through.
1. chaper

**hi! this is my very first story, so please be easy on me for not writing good. i wanted to write it because i love robstar and to make it up to starfirenight and for the millionth time I'm sorry. so I'm deticating this story to her, and RoBiNiSmYbOo. two AWESOME authors! also, the titans are older, and starfire and robin are married. I'm keeping their old names though.**

**disclaimer- in dont own teen titans...**

**It was a rather noisy night at the titans tower. (well, technically morning.) everyone was asleep except for starfire, who was lying on her and robins bed in pain. she was clutching her stomach and quietly whimpering. she watched the lightning strike across the sky, followed by a loud boom of thunder. she didn't know what was going on. all she knew is that she needed to tell robin. or maybe she didn't.. she wasn't sure if it was that big of a deal to wake him up at 3 a.m. just because her stomach hurts. maybe she's hungry, or it's just a random stomach pain. she shook her head and sat up. "perhaps I need the snack of midnight." she said to herself out loud. she quietly got up from her bed and tiptoed out of their room.**

**she began walking down the hall when she saw a dark figure approach her. she took a step back and said, "wh- who is there? friend, perhaps?" the figure stepped by a small light on the ceiling, and it reveald it to be raven. starfire sighed in relif. "oh, it is just you raven. what might you be doing at this hour? i thought you were asleep." she asked sweetly. raven rose an eyebrow. "that doesn't matter. the real question is; what are YOU doing up? at this time, youre usually kicking robin off the bed in your sleep."she asked. starfire clutched her stomach as pain started flowing though it and said painfully, "I just- ugh, need the snack of- ugh, midnight." she replied, trying to brush off the pain. raven stepped closer to her and asked, "are you in pain star?" she asked, not even the slightest of concern, but asked anyway. star shook her head. "oh, no. I am fine! do not worry friend." she smiled weakly. raven shrugged and went back into her room.**

**starfire sighed and walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. "hmmm... what do I want..? mustard? no..yogurt? nope.." she stopped thinking and it hit her: she dosent want mustard?! wow, she's off her rocker... "that is strange, I usually desire the mustard.. ah! here is what I want.." she stopped pondering on mustard and grabbed pickles and ice cream. she put large scoops of ice cream in a bowl and dipped her pickles in it. "mmmmmm..." she said in delight. after a few minutes, she polished her bowl and put it in the sink. then she dragged herself back to her room. "oh boy..." she whispered to herself. "here comes more pain..."**

**Sooooo? what did you think? please let me know if you are intrested and want more. I won't update by how many reviews I want, but I will when I have time. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I know it hasn't been that long but I'm gonna thank you for being patient anyway! Thank you all for supporting me. This is deticated to Starfirenight and RoBiniSmYbOo. Y'know, because they rock and they

inspire me. Anyway, enjoy!

Robin woke up at 7 in the morning. As usual. He sat up in the bed and looked at starfire. She was awake, but still lying down while reading a book. He yawned and got up to take a shower. He got a clean uniform and towel and walked towards the door. But before he left, he smiled at her and walked towards her, kneeling down.

"Morning star. How are you?" He asked as he kissed her forehead. She scowled and wiped her forehead.

"Do you mind? I am _trying _to read, incase you have not noticed." She answered bitterly. Robin backed up and said, "Fine, whatever. someone's having a bad morning then.." He mumbled as he exited the the room. She frowned and said, "Sheesh! the nerve of some people!" She rolled her eyes and continued reading. While robin was on his way to the bathroom, His brain was overwhelmed with questions. _What's wrong with her? Did i do something wrong? _He kept pondering on the subject until he reached the bathroom door. "Oh well," He told himself. "I guess I'll find out later..maybe.." He closed the door and toke his pajamas off. Then he stepped into the shower, letting the warm water trinkle down his body. Then his mind slowly wandered, leading to different subjects and reasoning..

Starfire had finally finished the book she has been reading for a week. She put it down and looked at the clock. It read 8 exactly. She yawned and got up to stretch. She walked towards her closet to change into her uniform. Then she felt the sudden urge to puke. She put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. When she reached it, robin was still in there. "Robin! get out of there!" She yelled with her voice muffled from her hand.

"Hold on, I'm drying off." He said quickly. She pounded on the door. "No robin _now! _am going to-" She felt the heat and sourness rise from her stomach to her mouth. She kept banging on the door while holding her mouth. Finally, robin opened the door and starfire zoomed inside before he could even get out. She was leaning over the toilet, holding her hair back with one hand, and holding her stomach with the other. "whoa star! are you ok?" Robin asked as he kneeled down beside her and put his hand on her back. She stopped puking and fell backwards against the wall. "N-No... I think I just-" She leaned back over to the toilet and threw up again. Robin put his hand back on starfire's back and reached for a towel. Then he sat flat on the bathroom floor and spread his legs out. When she finished puking, he gently pulled her back between his legs and held her against him. "Star, do you need a doctor? what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head. "No..Thank you...It is weird, I was just fine until I got up and stretched.." Robin sighed and started thinking. "Have you eaten yet? Maybe you're just hungry." She nodded. "Prehaps.. Can you help me up please?" Robin got up and offered his hand. She smiled and toke his hand. "Thank you robin." She said greatfuly. He nodded. "There's no need to say thank you. You're my wife, I'm _supposed _to take care of you." She smiled and they reached the kitchen. "Okay, you go sit on the couch. I'll get you something light." He commanded. She nodded and sat down, holding the towel robin gave her to her mouth. Robin looked in the fridge for something light to give her. "Hmm..Maybe I should give her some crackers..That's usually something you give someone in this condition.." He grabbed the crackers and walked towards the couch. "Here sweetie, cold just the way you like it." Oh how she _loved _it when he called her sweetie. He never called anyone else that, so it made her feel special...

Well, That's it for now. I know it should be longer but it's twelve in the morning and I'm really tired. Thanks again to everyone's support and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoplez! Sorry it took a long time for me to write another chapter, I've been busy in school AND outside of it. But today I can make time to write. Anyway, this is deticated to starfirenight and RoBiNiYsOo. Sorry if i spelled that wrong. Anyway its since they rock, blah blah blah blah! Lets get on with it! Ohh, one more thing.. I've decided

that I won't have Robin and Starfire be married and adults, because when i picture

that in my head, it _dosent_ seem right since they are

different... But belive me, when im older, i'll be married before

that comes in mind...Oh, last thing, I promise. As you can see, I've made changes to the genre, rating and summary. That's because I didn't like how it was before, so yeah.. Anyway, ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I will never own this show...

A few days after that mess, the sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and everyone hated it. It appears that all the titans seem to enjoy dark stormy days more than sunny.(I know I do!) Sure, it sounds more like a Raven thing, but hey, not everyone likes to have their energy drained out of them by the sun, which is supposed to give it.

Inside the tower, all the titans were sitting on the couch devouring a huge pizza. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting next to each other In the middle while Robin, Starfire, and Raven were at the end. Things were peaceful besides those disgusting chewing noises, due to someone chewing with an open mouth. "Guys, shut your mouths! that's disgusting, what are you pigs?!" Raven complained

While a piece of sausage somehow made its way to her face.

"Stop complainin' Raven!" **Cyborg** said while still chewing his food. Beast Boy's head popped up while food was spilling out of his mouth and looked at Raven.

"Yeah Raven, at least we eat actual food! All you 'eat' is that nasty herpie tea!" Beast boy countered rather childishly.

"Herbal" Corrected Raven. Beast Boy eyed her and leaned in closer. So close that he was in her face.

"What did you call me?" He asked in his serious voice. Although you could tell he was just being stupid, due to the smile on his goofy face. While he was distracted, Cyborg snatched a pickle that was on Beast Boy's plate, then snickerd. But Beast Boy heard him and turned around. His face turning red before a smiling Cyborg.

"Uh, how's your day goin' BB?" He asked nervously. Beast Boy started twitching, and pounced.

With a battle cry, he yelled "HANDS OFF MY PICKLE!" He landed on cyborg and instead of a manly man fight, they had a slap fight. Raven watched the two idiots slapping each other daintily, and finally had enough. She pried Beast Boy off of cyborg and shoved the pickle in his mouth. She held him by the coller of his shirt and shook him.

"Can I finish now?" She asked menicinally. Beast Boy nodded his head and she continued. "It's herbal, not herpie. Do you even know what herpies is?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Beast Boy thought for a minute, then spat the pickle out of his mouth.

"Oh! It's when two people get together and-" He was interuppted by... Crying? He stopped and everyone turned towards starfire. She was crying in her hands and had her back turned towards everyone. Robin was the first to react and put his hand on her back. Then he lowered his face to meet hers. Everyone looked confused, one minute she's devouring pizza, and the next she's acting like she just watched Andy give his toys to bonnie (Toy story 3, and yes, that made me cry. Don't judge me)

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin asked of course worried. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Nothing is wrong! I just started crying out of the nowhere!" She said between sobs. Robin looked back at the other titans not knowing what to do. The others shrgged, not wanting to get involved. No, not again. T he last time they got involved with her problems, they ended up hearing her talk for 2 hours. Raven win ced at that thought since she dosent really like hearing people running their mouths constantly.

Robin thought for a moment, _no, starfire dosent cry for no reason. There has to be a reason why... Oh shit I know why..._

_"Starfire, can I talk to you in private?" Robin asked as he stood up. She looked up at him and nodded. The two walked out the main room, leaving the other titans confused. _

_"Why would they need to talk in private? Usually they talk about things out in the open." Beast Boy asked as he reached for another pizza. Raven shrugged and walked out, leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy alone...With pizza.. Cyborg looked over at him._

_"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Cyborg said pointing at the remaining pizza._

_"Ohh yeah!" They stood on the couch holding the pizza and holding it to their faces. "PIZZA FACIAL!" He declared as he and Cyborg began rubbing the pizza all over their faces. _

_ WITH ROBIN AND STARFIRE_

They walked into Robin's room and Starfire sat down as Robin locked the door. He sat next to her and held her hand. "Starfire, do you remember a few weeks ago when we came home from the movies?" He asked nervously. He didint really like bringing those things up, but the situation called for it.

"Yes, it was most enjoyable after the movie.." She said blushing and wiping away a tear. Enjoyable? Wow does that give Robin chills. He felt kinda bad afterwords, but he _does love her. He tugged at his coller and wiped away a bead if sweat._

_"Ok..Um...Did we use protection?" He asked nervously. Starfire's eyes widened and put her hand on her forehead._

_"I...I do not think so..." She replied with sweat streaming down her face. Robin got up and took her hand._

_"Come on, we need to go to the store and by a pregnancy test.." He said as he lead her out of the room. They walked to the garage and got on the R-cycle. Robin handed her a pink sparkly helmet, which was of course hers. He put on his helmet and started the bike. The whole ride there was extremly silent, besides the engines of thousands of cars driving by. After 8 minutes they finally arrived at the walgreens parking lot. they parked by the entrance and Robin got up and took her hand again. They were expecting it to be quiet since it was monday, which of course is a day when the majorty of jump city's population is working. Oh were they wrong. When they walked inside, they were 'greeted' by a horde of fan girls amd guys. "Ok star, lets make this quick. Can you fly?" He yelled over the screaming voices and cheers._

_"No, i feel very sick in my stomach. Is it possible for me to sit and wait for you?" She asked with pleading eyes. Robin groaned and glanced at the boys surrounding Starfire._

_"Fine, but if any of those boys touch you, fry 'em." He commanded. Not to boss her around, but to protect her since he already knew what those boys were thinking as they licked their lips. She nodded and sat on a nearby bench by the shoes. Robin didnt want to waste any time, so he shoved his way through the fan girls as they screamed,_

_"ITS ROBIN!"_

_"OH MY GOD HE TOUCHED ME!"_

_"MARRY ME!"_

_Robin winced at hearing these crazy women scream at him, saying how much they loved him and stuff. He finally reached the pharmacy, and immeditly started scanning the aisles for pregnancy needs. He ran up and down them until he finally spotted something that looked like a thermometer, but was pink and had hearts on it; Booyah, pregnancy test._

_With Robin gone, those nasty boys had an opportunity to talk to Starfire. Well, one of them did. The rest of the boys were to scared to approach her, knowing that Robin was in the same building. But this guy had balls, so he approached Starfire. "Hey cutie, this seat taken?" He asked as he pointed at the empty space next to her. She looked up at him and glared. _

_"You may sit as long as you do not touch me." She replied, remembering Robin's words. He nodded and sat down, while the other boys were expecting the worst outcome of his actions._

_"What it he thinking?"_

_"Robin's gonna kick his ass."_

_"No, he's gonna rip his liver out and shove it up his ass!" One fat boy said as the others nodded. _

_"So Starfire, are you single?" The balls guy asked as he put his arm around her waist. "OUCH!" He yelled. Starfire had shot him with a star bolt to release her._

_"I said do not touch me." She said angirly. _

_"Hmm, i like them fiesty!" He said as he grabbed her and tried to groupe her._

_" .Go." Robin appeared in front if then, holding the pregnancy test. Balls guy let go of Starfire and she ran to Robin and hid behind him. Balls guy got up in Robin's face and smirked._

_"Just because you're Robin does NOT mean you can get whatever girl you want" He looked at the pregnancy test in his and and got an idea that probably would end him up in the hosptital. "Oh, what do we have here? A pregnancy test? My my! I had no idea you had big enough balls to-" He was interrupted by Robin's fist making contact with his mouth._

_"Star, go outside and wait for me. I'll be out in a minute" He said as he grabbed balls guy by his shirt. She nodded and went outside, wondering what he was going to do...What did he do you ask? Lets just say that fat kid was right..._

_Thats it for today! And im really sorry about the text format. My phone is wigging out so it changed how the letters look and it is stuck like that. Im not really good at humor but please no nasty comments. And thank uou all who is following and favoriting my story!_


End file.
